Odd Happenings
by PandoraAlex
Summary: What happens when a women shows up in the hub out of the blue and says that she's from another dimension? Jack x Ianto x OC.
1. Chapter 1

The Torchwood team all gasped, and pulled out there guns, aiming them at the small frame of a red headed women, who has just appeared, the smell of electricity still in the air from the Interdimensional travel via the wrist band she had on. Said red haired women blinked as she put her hand to her head.

"Dammit, he said it would hurt but I didn't think it would be this bad!" I said before I looked a the jumpy people with the guns. I sighed softly before I looked at them "Really guys?" I shook my head as I made a move to tap my mic in my ear on.

"Hold it!" Yelled Captain Jack Harkness.

"Look, Jack I need you to trust me, Please." I told him.

Jacks eyes narrowed some "Why should I?" He asked as he took in her appearance. What he was seeing was a 5'6" pale skinned girl with hazel green eyes and kinda bright red hair, with abit of an angled face, and pale pink kissable lips. His eyes trailed down from her face to look at her outfit, that made her look like she just walked out of 19th century, her top was a slivery looking corset top that hugged her curves, she was waring a small black trench coat that fringed out in the back, going down past her knees, but the front not going down past mid-tight, of which had a what looked to be like a black engraved 1911 Colt strapped to it. She wore black pants that had small buckle like things all the way down to her black boots that went under her pants. And a small black messenger bag that was going over her shoulder and resting at her side

"Because I can help you." I told him said as I held out My hands to show I meant no harm to him or his team.

"Where are you from?" Asked Owen as he looked me up and down.

I sighed as I looked back at him before pointing to my wristband "Interdimensional traveler" I said in an even voice.

Jack laughed as he looked at it. "Right, and I'm Mother Teresa."

I shrugged and smirked "You do have that look about you.." I said softly as I acted like I was looking him over, before I could hear someone talking to me from my mic. I looked at Jack as I held my hand up, slowly going to my ear and tapping at my ear pice.

"Yea, I'm here." I said into the mic on the ear pice.

"It worked!" I heard an extatic Tosh yell from the mic on my ear.

"Mhm." I laughed as I looked to the Tosh here.

"Where are you?" Ask a worried sounding Jack.

I smirked "Trying to get you to trust me, again." I said as I looked around the Hub, looking from Gwen, Tosh, and Owen. Then looking at both Jack and Ianto.

"And hows that going?" He asked with abit of a laugh.

"Well I have about 5 guns pointed at me and you called yourself Mother Teresa." I said ask I smirked at the Jack here. "Always kinda knew it."

The Jack in front of me gave me an odd look as he said "Who are you?"

I blinked as I looked at him, Then said "Asphodel Emke Harkness-Jones, but call me Emmy, please."

"Harkness-Jones?" Asked Gwen.

I tried my best not to glare at her. "Mhm, how about I have them tell you about that." I said as I walked over to Toshs computer, turned to look at her. "Do you mind if I use it?" I asked her.

She looked to Jack. Jack shrugged lightly, putting away his gun. She looked back to me and said "Feel free?" In a kinda shaken voice.

"Thank ya muchly deary." I said as I sat down and pulled off my com, pulling a cord from my bag and hooking it up to her tower and then to my com, then typing in my command keys that would trace back to the other Toshs computer. They popped up on the screen.

I heard gasps behind me as the rest of them finally put away there guns and came to see what the other dimental them's looked like, not much of a difference really only no Gwen.

"Wait, where am I?" Asked Gwen. Everyone's face on the screen got really pissed.

"Dead." I said in a flat voice.

"What! Why?" She yelled as she looked to the face of my Jack, on the computer screen.

He glared at her lightly as he bit out "You killed Emmys Baby." Ianto glared at Gwen too as he held onto Jack.

"Wait, what? Why would I do that?" She asked loudly, I turned around and glared at her.

"The baby was Jacks." Is all I said before I turned back around and sighed softly, my hand going to my flat belly, where I knew there was a gun shot wound.

"Huh?" Said both Tosh and Owen at the same time.

"Never mind that, Emmy did you find what was making the Transdimatanl Rift?" Asked the Owen on the screen.

I blinked as I looked at him. "Umm.." I said before I typed something in and looked at what popped up. "Looks to be... No that can't be. The rift is right next to the safe." I blinked rapidly as I told them this.

Everyone blinked on the screen.

"Say that again?" Ask the small Tosh on the screen.

"The Transdimatanl Rift is right next to the safe." I said again for Tosh. I looked at Jack on the screen, then to Ianto "Do you think you could look into your diary for me, love? And see what the last thing that came out of the rift?" I said in a sweet voice as I looked at him.

He smiled as he winked at me "Anything for you." Then went to go find his diary.

I laughed softly as I looked to the Jack on the screen and asked "You don't happen to remember do you?"

He nodded some "I think it was a long square box ."

One of my eyebrows raised as I looked at him. "Alien?"

"Mhm. I'll go get it." He said as he walked off in the way of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

"The last thing that came through was a long square box." Says the Ianto on the screen.

"Pice of the TARDIS? or just a bloody random box?" I asked him with and puzzled look on my face.

"Looks like just a normal box." Says the on screen Jack as he popped back up holding a normal looking box.

My face got more puzzled as I looked at the box. "I'll be there in a moment." I held out my wrist and typed something before the smell of electricity took over where I was standing. A dull pain hit my head as my hands slowly rubbed the sides of my head " Harkness! i'm going to kill you for this one day. Be ready." I said in an empty threat.

"Ya and the day that happens I'll stop having sex." Said Owen

"Pfh like that would EVER happen." Remarked Tosh.

I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me.

"See this is what I like to come home to!" I said as I hugged Jack and Ianto back.

"We've missed you." Jack says into my ear softly.

"Aye, looks like it and sad thing is you'v been talking to me the whole time you big babies." I teased them as I slowly let myself out of there hugs.

" Yes but you could have got hurt over there." Said Ianto

"But I didn't. Did I?" I asked him

"No, but that's not the point..." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kisses him sweetly.

Then pulled away to say "You where saying?"

"Uh...That's not far! you used your women stuff on me!" Said Ianto

I laughed as I made my way to Toshes computer and looked in on the other Torchwood team with both Jack and Ianto.

"And how are you guys doing?" I asked them

"Better then a min ago." Said Owen

I looked at him, I knew what he was going to say next. "Aw Owen I'd say I miss you but i have an Owen who's more of a pain here."

"OI! AM NOT!" yelled Owen from his bay

"ARE TO YA FANNY!" I yelled back at him.

"Who says fanny?" Asked the on screen Jack

I blinked "I do"

"Alot too if i may add" Said the Jack behind me.

"Oi! Not alot just sometimes. to Owen when he's being well Owen." I said to them.

"Huh and to me when you don't get what you want." Said Jack

"Not true!" I said to him

"So true!" I hear Ianto yell from where he was, which was behind Tosh.

"Ya hide behind Tosh now! but wait till later tonight you'll get it Ianto!" I yelled at him.

"As long as I get some to!" I heard Jack yell back at me. I shook my head as I looked at the team on the screen and saw them looking at me open mouthed.

"What?" I asked them with a small puzzled look on my face.

"What was that?" Ask Gwen

"What was what, luv?" I asked her back

"The whole "You'll get some tonight!" and Jacks "as long as I get some too!" thing!" She said with air quotes and everything.

"Oh" I blushed light "That would be the Harkness-Jones part of my name." I told her

The Jack on the screen's eyebrow rose "And how dose that work?" He asked me.

"Very well and with little fuss." Say's the Jack on my side as I laughed out softly.

"I'm married to both Jack and Ianto" I told them plainly

They blinked at me

"How on earth dose that work?" Asked Owen

I laughed as I looked to the Jack at my side and said "That's your question, dear."

"Eh... it just works." He said with a small blush to his cheeks.

"Lots of sex and little talking!" Yelled Owen from behind us.

"Oi you hush before I come and beat ya, Ya Fanny!" I yelled back at him.

"Love you too Emmy-girl!" He said back as he went back to whatever it is that he was doing.

"Oki now back to the box!" I said as I picked up the box and looked inside it. Nothing. And the outside just looks like a normal box. "Hmmm... I have an Idea!" I said as I ran to the front of the hub, the part that has the Doctors hand. I but the box next to the Doctors hand and it bubbled softly.

"What's it doing Em?" Asked Jack behind me.

"It's bubbled and that means at one point and time the Doctor held this box. But haven't the smallest idea what to do now." I told him as I rubbed my temples.

The next thing I know I start to hear a small wheezing noise.

"Speak of the devil." I said as an old time police call box started to appear in the hub.

Out of the box came a man waring a suit of brown, that has small blue strips if you look closer, his hair was in it's normal tussle.


End file.
